


Things That Happen in the Bedroom

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Sex, sex, and more sex. Sexy shorts with Jeonghan and Joshua. Jeonghan always tops.





	1. Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> nothing but sex and kinky things that will make me want to go into a pit and die
> 
> fits into tattoo pierced nipple shua verse. to be exact right when joshua tells minghao that him and jeonghan are going to go to jeonghan's office in that damn hack chef

Joshua moaned into Jeonghan’s lips, pushing his chest against him, making sure to rub his nipples against Jeonghan’s shirt. He knew how much Jeonghan liked how they looked when they were erect and red.

Jeonghan pulled away first, groaning as Joshua kept rubbing himself against him. “Baby,” he panted, letting Joshua grind against him, “can you really handle going back to work after this?” And by this Jeonghan meant an afternoon delight, sex in his office.

Smiling, Joshua finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall open to show Jeonghan his pierced nipples and how ready they were to be played with. If nothing else, he could seduce Jeonghan with them. Lovable Jeonghan, who fell into his shop drunk as hell wanting a tattoo and then complimenting on how pretty his nipples were. “I went to work today, even after we had a quickie. I can handle your monster again Jeonghan.” He pouted, “I’m aching for it.”

Hook, line, and sinker. Jeonghan’s eyes went straight to his nipples and Joshua could see just a bit of drool come out of the corner of his mouth. He twisted his chest, squirming as he sat on the edge of Jeonghan’s desk. “Come on. I want you,” he whined.

Jeonghan nodded quickly, eager to please and eat.

* * *

Letting out a shaky moan, Joshua arched into Jeonghan’s mouth, which was currently mouthing at one of his nipples, his tongue flicking at the barbell that pierced through it.

Jeonghan groaned, thrusting up into Joshua’s wet hole, all the while eating Joshua’s nipple.

Fingers threading into Jeonghan’s hair, Joshua tugged on the short bristles as he was assaulted from both fronts. Jeonghan took it as that his neglected nipple required attention so he moved his mouth to play with the other one, all the while thrusting up into the warm heat that was Joshua’s ass.

Joshua alternated between pushing down on Jeonghan’s dick to plunge it deeper within him and arching his spine enough to make sure his chest was right by Jeonghan’s mouth. He was losing his mind. His poor dick was leaking all over Jeonghan’s clothes, while he frantically tried to get both Jeonghan’s dick in him and Jeonghan’s mouth all over him.

Jeonghan’s office chair creaked under their intense love making. Joshua would worry but it had taken worse since they started to date. This afternoon delight was nothing. But he did have to get back to work soon.

“Jeonghan,” he groaned. “Fuck me harder. Make me come already baby.” He pushed down just as Jeonghan thrusted up, making him let out a high pitched whine as Jeonghan’s dick brushed all the right spots inside him.

Looking up, unlatching his lips from Joshua’s nipple, he moaned with Joshua, ignoring the drool line that was coming out of his mouth. “Can I come inside?”

Joshua knew that Jeonghan was close, his dick was twitching something hard in him, indicating that it was about to blow.

Biting down on his lip to stifle another moan, Joshua nodded, squirming as Jeonghan’s hand moved from his hip to twist his nipple. Joshua could come just like this and he probably was.

Jeonghan quickened his thrusts, pulling out faster to plunge in deeper, playing with Joshua’s spit slicked nipples with his hands.

 Joshua took his own dick in hand and started to rub himself off to Jeonghan’s thrusts to make sure he came first. He knew how Jeonghan always came extra hard when Joshua’s tightened around him when Joshua exploded first. He started to babble, “Jeonghannie, oh Jeonghannie. I’m gonna come. You’re making me come.” His dick decided that it was going to spray all over Jeonghan’s clothes as Joshua came, his muscles tightening. Joshua whined as he felt Jeonghan’s dick push inside as he clenched down.

Jeonghan latched his mouth onto Joshua’s shoulder, grunting as he spilled everything inside of him.

Breathing in hard, Joshua relaxed as Jeonghan flooded his insides. He petted Jeonghan gently with his clean hand as Jeonghan came down from his own high. Voice sounding wrecked, Joshua asked, “Wasn’t that fun?”

Jeonghan let go of Joshua’s shoulder, his tongue licking the blooming bruise. “Fuck yea,” he rasped.


	2. Anything for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the ISAC where Jeonghan got injured and his hand had to have bandages
> 
> warning: usage of oppa by a man, in a sexual way

Joshua frowned as they all trooped into the dorm. His eyes strayed down to Jeonghan’s injured hand. Gently, he took Jeonghan by the wrist. “Come on Jeonghan. Let’s wash up.”

 Eyebrows going up, Jeonghan grinned. “You gonna help me get clean Shua?”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Of course, stupid. Why else would I offer?” He tugged him to the bathroom. “Come on now.”

* * *

 Jeonghan groaned in ecstasy. Joshua gently massaged his hair with shampoo, making sure to get it into every corner. A sweaty Jeonghan was a whiny one.

“Watch your hand,” Joshua said quietly, moving in the tub, making the water move around them. “Don’t get the bindings wet.”

Humming, Jeonghan pushed his head into Joshua’s hands. “Whatever you say Shua.”

Joshua laughed softly. “My poor Jeonghannie who got hurt today.” He got the spray handle. “Close your eyes. I’m going to rinse out the shampoo.”

Joshua held in a snort as he watched Jeonghan’s lips form a pout. He let the water wash the shampoo out, using his fingers to get rid of the rest. “Poor oppa,” he cooed, snickering a bit. “Are you feeling better Jeonghan oppa?” He moved to put the spray handle to the side.

Jeonghan’s hand moved to grab his wrist. Opening his eyes, Joshua startled as they blazed with lust. He smirked, “You gonna call me oppa now Shua?”

Joshua said nothing, surprised that one word from his mouth could turn Jeonghan on. He didn’t fight as Jeonghan moved his hand down his warm body into the water to feel just how much Joshua saying oppa turned him on.

Fingers going around Jeonghan’s dick, Joshua felt how big he had already gotten.

“Not in the bathroom,” Joshua whispered. “They’d kill us. Let me take care of it in your room. Ok?” Biting his lip, Joshua pitched his voice low, “Oppa?”

Shuddering, Jeonghan nodded.

* * *

They kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths. Joshua rubbed against Jeonghan, making sure to not injure the hand that was taped.

“Joshua,” he groaned, pulling him towards the bed. “Come on baby.”

“Nuh uh,” Joshua teased. If he was going to call Jeonghan oppa might as well go all out. He pouted. “My poor oppa got hurt today. Let me take care of you.” Voice going husky, he gave Jeonghan a smile. “Sit down on the bed oppa.”

Jeonghan nodded, his excitement written all over his face. And his twitching dick. He sat down, a tent in his boxers.

Kneeling on the floor, he smiled as Jeonghan spread his legs to give Joshua room. “I’ll take good care of you Jeonghan oppa.” Joshua almost giggled as Jeonghan looked like the breath was sucked out from him. He moved to nuzzle Jeonghan’s dick, running his nose down the length. “It’s excited to see me,” Joshua teased. He gently tapped on it with his free hand, placing his right on Jeonghan’s thigh.

“Don’t tease Shua,” Jeonghan tried to sound menacing, but with those glazed eyes and the way his dick twitched something mad, it didn’t work.

Joshua said nothing, choosing instead to start his assault. He mouthed at the tip of Jeonghan’s dick, getting the cloth around it wet with his spit. He squirmed a bit as he felt his own dick twitch in his sweats, but he ignored it. Continuing, he slid his mouth on Jeonghan, taking even more in.

Head thrown back, Jeonghan groaned. He could feel the wet warmth of Joshua’s mouth even through his god damn boxers. And he wanted it without the barrier. He thrusted up, groaning some more as Joshua let it go in deeper. “Shit. Shua don’t tease.”

Sliding off, Joshua gave Jeonghan a pretty smile. “Oh oppa. You’re the one who wore boxers. If you didn’t have them I’d be sucking on your dick already.”

Jeonghan glared. Joshua was being a massive tease. He knew why Jeonghan had to wear them. If he walked around the dorm with just a towel his massive boner would’ve been seen. The boner that Joshua caused. But he ignored it, choosing to strip instead. If Joshua was in the mood to suck on him, then he might as well let it happen and stop being so frustrated.

Breathlessly, Joshua whispered, “Oppa. It’s so big. I can’t wait to get it in me.” He opened his mouth and dove right in, moving his mouth down Jeonghan’s length, engulfing as much as he could.

Jeonghan moaned. Finally.

Joshua sucked sloppily, spit running down his chin as the precome stained his lips. He moaned hungrily but slid off rather quickly, making Jeonghan whine at the loss.

“Shua?”

Eyes twinkling, Joshua panted. “I wanna ride my Jeonghan oppa.”

Fuck, Jeonghan thought. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck yes. “Please,” he said.

“Anything for my oppa,” Joshua purred.


	3. Spread Them Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukata sex, one fine day in Japan XD

“Thanks,” Jeonghan said, the smile wide on his face.

Dokyeom shook his head. “It’s not like you wouldn’t have _made_ us leave you two alone anyhow. I just did it so you didn’t have to threaten us.”

“It wouldn’t have been threatening,” Jeonghan said, his lips thinning, “more like persuading.”

He snorted. “Gentle persuading?”

“Yea, like that,” Jeonghan agreed, nodding his head. He crossed his arms, grinning wide.

“Don’t make too much noise. Some people will be actually trying to sleep,” Dokyeom warned.

Smirking, Jeonghan waved his finger. “No promises.”

Dokyeom groaned, moving to leave. “Just don’t make him scream. Other people are staying here too.”

Jeonghan shooed him.

* * *

Joshua came in, not even batting an eyelash when he didn’t see DK or Dino. “You threatened them to leave?”

Jeonghan gasped, clutching at his heart. “You would accuse your boyfriend of such an evil thing?”

“It’s not an accusation when it’s the truth Jeonghan,” he said, eyebrows arching upward.

“You hurt me baby,” he gasped exaggeratedly, throwing himself into the floor, “my heart is breaking.”

Snorting, Joshua walked over, planting his feet across Jeonghan so if he sat, he’d be on his lap. “Bull.”

Jeonghan took the opportunity to sneak glances up. Up and into Joshua’s yukata. And what would you have it, Joshua was going bare underneath. Fuck that was hot. He jerked as he felt a jab into his ribs.

“Avert your eyes you pervert,” Joshua said wryly, moving his foot away from Jeonghan a bit.

“You call me a pervert yet you stand over me like that. Flashing things at me. Who’s the pervert now Shua?” Jeonghan smirked, his eyes roaming.

Joshua smirked right back. Slowly, he spread his yukata open before sitting down on Jeonghan’s crotch, grinning as he felt something familiar rubbing against his butt cheeks. “You.” He pushed back against Jeonghan’s rising cock, which earned him a moan and Jeonghan’s hands scrambling to grip his thighs.

He groaned, digging his fingers into Joshua’s supple legs. “It’s you baby. You just literally opened your yukata and sat on me.”

“But you’re the one enjoying it,” he said primly, moving his butt in circles against Jeonghan’s monster cock. “I’m just being a tease,” Joshua said, his voice high.

Jeonghan could see that if was getting to him too with how his grinding became a bit more erratic, more intentional. If Joshua wanted to tease, well, Jeonghan would show him how he dealt with the teasing. Surging forward, he grinned as Joshua startled. Using this, he pushed forward, making Joshua fall to his back. “You shouldn’t be so minxy with me baby.”

Joshua schooled his expression, lips almost coming to a pout. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Jeonghan chuckled, his voice going low. “Just you wait.”

* * *

Joshua whimpered as Jeonghan slowly dragged his fingers out of his hole. He squirmed, or tried to. Jeonghan had pinned his hands above him, wrapping his left hand tightly around Joshua’s thin wrists.

“Can’t be a tease now can you Shua?” Jeonghan grinned, his eyes hungry. Joshua moaned, spreading his legs trying to do something. But all it did was make the yukata more disheveled and give Jeonghan greater access.

“Jeong—” Joshua stopped, stifling a sob as Jeonghan made sure to drag his fingers up and down. He eyed Jeonghan’s crotch, eyes fluttering closed at a particularly pleasurable thrust of Jeonghan’s fingers. He could see the way Jeonghan’s dick was making itself known. But Jeonghan was torturing him instead of giving them what they both wanted.

Screwing his eyes shut, Joshua forced the tears. Feeling his eyes tear up, he opened them, sobbing openly. “Jeong-han,” he hiccuped, his body jolting as Jeonghan rubbed his insides. “Hannie.”

It made Jeonghan stop, a panicked look on his face. “Shua?” His voice went high, “Did I hurt you?” Gently, he took out his fingers, making Joshua gasp.

He turned his head to the side, burying it in the pillow, his body shaking with laughter. But Joshua wasn’t going to tell Jeonghan that. He sobbed again, “Jeong-Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan gathered him in his arms, pulling Joshua into his lap. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry baby.”

Joshua buried his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder, silently shaking with laughter.

“What can I do to make it better?”

Joshua sobbed, “I want you. No more teasing.” He was laying it on a bit thick here, but he knew Jeonghan didn’t like it when people cried. And he _hated_ when Joshua did.

Rubbing his back, Jeonghan quickly nodded. “Of course.”

Thank god he bought it. His dick being hard as a rock probably helped Joshua’s little trick too.

“Can you put it in or do you want me too?”

Joshua wiped at his eyes, quietly saying, “I can do it.” If he pouted and asked for Jeonghan to do it, it would set off alarms in his head. Joshua was whiny, spoiled even at times. But he was still independent. And Jeonghan knew that.

Sitting on his heels, Joshua leaned back, holding Jeonghan’s dick in place as he sat down, biting his lip as it entered him all the way. He clung to Jeonghan. Might as well see how far he could take this. “Mess me up,” he whispered, kissing Jeonghan on the lips. “Please.” And just for some more fun. “Oppa”

Jeonghan snapped.

* * *

Joshua moaned, as quietly as he could with Jeonghan reaming him hard and quick. At one point, he was placed back on his back, legs around Jeonghan’s waist. He turned his head to bite at the pillow, groaning as Jeonghan pulled in and out, hitting him inside where it felt the best.

He worked his own dick, jerking it off as Jeonghan spilt him open. Joshua tried, really he did, to muffle his moaning and throwing in an oppa or two for Jeonghan. But it was hard. Jeonghan was making it hard with how he was making love to Joshua.

But it was too late, Joshua arched his back, he was coming and he had let go of the pillow, too intent on getting himself off.

Jeonghan had enough sense to put his hand over Joshua’s mouth, muffling the sound.

Joshua panted, relaxing back into the pallet, letting Jeonghan finish with his own pleasure, as he shakenly thrust into him a few more times. Joshua’s hole clenched down on him the last few thrusts, milking him.

Biting his lip, Jeonghan groaned, emptying himself inside. He took his hand off, leaning back to admire Joshua in this fucked out state.


End file.
